Mime over Matter
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: During a local event involving the painting of a town mural in Happy Tree Friend Town, things go quickly wrong when Lifty and Shifty attempt to vandalize the mural. Flippy flips out and this time in the presence of the superhero Splendid. This leads to a big battle that threatens to destroy the town. Can the unlikely duo of Flaky and Mime stop this battle from going too far?
1. Chapter 1

Mime over Matter

By Lolitafreak88

Starring: Mime and Flaky

Featuring: Flippy, Splendid, Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, Mole, Lammy, Toothy, Nutty, Lumpy, Petunia, and Cuddles.

It was another sunny and bright day in Happy Tree Friend town, but like all days in Happy Tree Friend town, appearances were deceiving. But perhaps today would be the day that no deaths would occur. Perhaps there would be survivors, or perhaps none at all. It was impossible to tell because the day had only begun. If one were to take a walk around, they'd see a crowd of Tree Friends. They could see Petunia with her signature flower, Cuddles and Toothy jumping up and down in excitement, Lifty and Shifty with skeptical expressions, Lammy looking curious, Nutty blowing some bubble gum bubbles, and Lumpy looking with a blank expression that was common on him. In front of them was Giggles, dressed professionally in a buttoned-up jacket holding a microphone as though she were a news reporter, which she was, and the Mole was behind her with a tripod filming her. The Mole had recently gotten a job in a newspaper company as a photographer and cameraman though his mediocre photos were often questioned. His blindness always did come with its setbacks after all.

Above them was a billboard but this billboard had no ad, rather it was blank but at the moment some of the Tree Friends were painting it. In a town meeting, they had decided to celebrate the anniversary of their town by painting a mural showcasing all the Tree Friends. The volunteers to paint it were the quiet but kind Mime who currently was painting with talent and skill, shy but caring Flaky who was having a lot of fun, selfless Flippy was painting as well, Handy who was showing skill and resourcefulness by painting with his teeth, and surprisingly local superhero Splendid whose flight proved useful for this. They were just finishing up and soon they got down via ladders or Splendid's heroic powers. The crowd was waiting with excitement and anticipation for them to announce it when finally,

"TA DA!" The painters exclaimed except the ever silent Mime who just gave a gesture. The mural was quite stunning; it had all the Tree Friends on it, painted as though they were in front of the town. It had taken a whole day but it was finally finished and the fresh paint glistened in the sunlight. The crowd cheered and began to applaud for the finished artwork though Lammy was slightly saddened to see that she herself was behind a tree in the mural. Perhaps it was because she was new and no one got to know her yet? It was not very clear at the moment to her or to anybody else. Some of the Tree Friends who were not there witnessing this were not there for good reason; for there was a crash further down the road or they were busy at home (In Pop and Cub's case). Petunia blew a kiss towards Handy for the excellent work he had displayed and Flippy and Flaky smiled at one another, clearly friends. Toothy called to Splendid for an autograph, being an immense fan of him and Mime just smiled with honor. He didn't really have any distinct friends or even a relationship but he was known for a kind heart of gold and offering his magic tricks to entertain and support.

"The mural has been finished ladies and gentlemen!" Giggles announced cheerfully but then slightly frowned when she saw the Mole had repositioned the camera to face the sky instead of her when this was her time. Not that she was being selfish but this was a live showing and the viewers would want to know who was saying this. Plus the sky had nothing to do with the mural or anything at the moment since Splendid wasn't in flight. Giggles helped him reposition the camera and straightened her bow gingerly and continued. But then she noticed something shocking,

"Huh?" Mole, surprisingly, turned the camera the right direction to show Lifty and Shifty climbing up the ladder with what appeared to be red cans of paint. Flaky gasped and Mime mimed it and Flippy noticed so he quickly pursued after them being protective of this mural. Splendid was too busy autographing to notice so it was up to Flippy. Mime looked worried because he had suggested the mural painting idea via a chart and was worried that the two sly brothers would ruin it. Unfortunately, Lifty and Shifty got up there and swung their paint cans like baseball bats and red paint splattered on the mural. Thankfully it only covered up the part with the town but some of the paint dripped down and left blood red lines over some of the Tree Friends, including Mime. Mime looked shocked and then looked down clearly saddened. He had worked very hard and hoped this would be a bonding project and those two raccoons had messed it up. He even shed a tear which he wiped away with… an invisible handkerchief? Flaky, feeling sympathy for him, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled which cheered Mime up a little bit.

It wasn't that Lifty and Shifty didn't like the mural, they didn't like how they looked in the painting. They were portrayed looking happy and holding hands with the Tree Friends. Not like the thieves they really were and so they were irritated Mime hadn't consulted them for advice. The motto is that there is no honor among thieves, but Lifty and Shifty were very unique thieves who held their status with honor, despite the fact that their most successful and most undetectable robbery was that of Mime's pretend furniture. So in revenge, they decided to ruin the painting, or at least part of it. The crowd finally noticed and booed at them, angered at their insensitivity. Giggles was reporting this of course, and the Mole even seemed to nod at Giggles opinions.

Flippy had finally arrived at the billboard/mural stand and looked annoyed. He was mad at what Lifty and Shifty did but of course, not one to resort to violence at first, he decided to try to plead with them to apologize. But Shifty and Lifty looked at each other with a "Is he a serious?" expression, clearly not into Flippy's attempt. They then threw the can of paint at Flippy which hit him in the face, soaking him in blood red paint. Some of the Tree Friends gasped in horror and backed away. Notably, they were Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, and Petunia. Lammy looked puzzled, not aware of most things yet and Lumpy was just looking in awe, thinking it was some sort of show. Flippy tried to wipe the paint from his eyes and was successful but lost his balance and fell off the stand. Flaky screamed in worry and Mime mimed another gasp but Splendid, quick to the chase, caught him in mid-air, dropped him off on the ground, and then grabbed the two troublemaking twins and placed them on the ground too, in 5 seconds but not at a speed that created sonic booms.

"Toothy, we should go check on him!" Lammy cried out to Toothy who was still stepping away. Lammy was trying to be a good friend to Flippy and also try to get along with the others. She definitely had a question mark on her after her first impression but she was trying. Toothy gulped nervously, wondering if he should tell Lammy about Flippy's PTSD which proved to have not been cured by Lumpy and had come back. But then he thought maybe it wasn't so bad and Splendid had lightning quick reflexes and could stop him if he did. So Toothy reluctantly nodded and they and Lammy ran over to him. Giggles and the Mole by now had a safe distance away too. Mime and Flaky were watching with concerned expressions at Flippy. Splendid was confused at everyone's shaken reaction but only because he never had met Flippy before. So he was wondering why they were so worried about the situation.

Mime, also aware of Flippy's PTSD, stood in front of Flaky arms spread out in an attempt to protect her because Flippy's murders were not pleasant. Flaky was surprised at this but also a little bothered because she wanted to support Flippy and maybe stop him from flipping out in the first place. But she knew that silent Mime would not be easy to get through or convince, at least in her opinion. Flippy finally came to and saw Toothy and Lammy looking at him with concern. He smiled and even laughed because it was funny that he got hit with paint like that and he asked if they could give them a hand which they did. Toothy wanted to back away but Lammy looked at him, her expression practically telling him to offer more sympathy so he reluctantly agreed.

"Are you ok?" Toothy asked.

"Never been better." Flippy said. But then he saw what color the paint was on his hand. It was blood red, a gorgeous color for lipstick but also the best color for… well… blood. Flippy tried to remember this was paint, paint used to…stain a mural. It was a color he had seen much too often in his life in the war. A sinister color seen on his fellow soldiers slaughtered in battle and overall, as decoration on the battlefield. Flippy's eyes noticeably twitched and he mumbled something that no one could recognize. Then his expression changed so suddenly and so horrifically that those who hadn't seen this before couldn't believe it. Flippy's big, bright eyes became yellow and menacing, his teeth became sharper and more beast-like, he looked very ruthless and menacing, like a true villain. Flippy was gone, Fliqpy had arrived.

Splendid gasped, he had only met Flippy today but he seemed nice and responsible but this was a new side. He of course had no clue he had a PTSD, so he assumed he was a criminal and he was showing his true colors right now, as though Lifty and Shifty's act was the trigger. Jumping to conclusions was common for someone like Splendid. Lammy was shocked but Toothy was trying not to scream and faint. Mime gave a stern glance at Fliqpy and Flaky uttered,

"Oh no…" Lifty and Shifty began to sneak away on tiptoe and the crowd was pretty far away by now. Then… it happened. Fliqpy saw Lammy and Toothy as two enemy soldiers in the war, looking like they had killed his comrades in battle. With one hand, he grabbed Toothy's face, the other hand grabbed Lammy's. Toothy finally screamed and panicked but Lammy remained calm but mostly out of confusion. Then there was a sickening SQUELCH! Flippy had crushed their heads just by clenching his fists. A super strength granted by his flip out that rivaled Splendid's. Guts and blood spilled to the ground and when Flippy let go, Lammy and Toothy's corpses fell to the ground, their faces unrecognizable. Everyone gasped (but Mime and the Mole inaudibly of course) and Fliqpy smirked. It was time to play.

To be Continued

So I am FINALLY back, after what practically felt like a year! I'm SO sorry I've been gone for so long, I know I seemed like a one-hit wonder since I wrote two stories and then disappeared. I was just busy with school and focusing on getting good grades and also had other hobbies that I was into and well… yeah. But I have decided that with summer arriving, it is time for me to return to the writing scene and here I am. Hopefully you enjoy this story, I actually finished the first part before my hiatus so I had to update it a bit now that I've come back but I do remember EXACTLY how this story went and hopefully you'll enjoy it too. Like always I take no ownership of anything, all rights belong respectfully to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Mime Over Matter Part 2

By Lolitafreak88

Even though a murder had just occurred, right in front of their eyes, everyone was silent. It was like time had stopped for the town. No one could move or speak or even utter anything. All anyone could do was stare at Fliqpy, his murderous expression and intents clearly visible, but yet it was somehow fascinating. Something that had been cured had returned like a virus, something caused by trauma was now about to cause more trauma. Mime was the first to realize this, having always been rather clever. He reacted first and grabbed Flaky by the hand, because she was right in front of Fliqpy looking horrified, and ran off. Fliqpy, instead of pursuing the fleeing pair, felt... no... knew it was much smarter to kill the prey that was standing before him like statues. His eyes narrowed and he said one, single word that felt like a death sentence,

"Suckers." Fliqpy leapt at the closest Tree Friend which happened to be a clueless Lumpy who was also a bigger target due to being the tallest and biggest Tree Friend. A duet of slices chopped off half of Lumpy's antlers and his head. Giggles quickly ran off, dropping her microphone, followed by Petunia and Handy. The Mole was blind and could not tell of the danger since the Tree Friends had no time to scream. Screams wasted energy that could be used to escape, screams were only necessary when you knew you were doomed or were in a state of pain. Cuddles was too stunned at seeing the death of his close friend Toothy to react either and Nutty...

"Candy!" Nutty acted rather orthodox for his personality and ran towards a store. It was a bakery and the glass display showcased a very delicious looking red velvet cake. He licked his lips and looked ready to break the display before Fliqpy used his first grenade. Nutty did not notice it when it was hurled, nor when it rolled directly behind him. So the cause had just happened, and it's effect...

"BOOM!" The roar of the explosion shook the street a bit. Handy fell over and Mime and Flaky were a bit shaken. The remains of Nutty, from a beautiful display of guts and skin, and an abstract splash of blood, it was a mural of a much different kind than the one that had just been painted. Mime looked scared but firm too, a mixture of a selflessness and being killed by Fliqpy previously. He was aware of his destruction and... afraid of what was coming next. But it had nothing to do with what could happen to him... it was a fear of what could happen to the town in general. He couldn't blame the person involved for doing this, in fact, maybe this was the time they needed this person the most. Or at least, it was the first time that this person could actually see why he was needed. As if to answer Mime's question, a streak of blue flew by him but for some reason it wasn't strong enough to create sonic vibrations... like it USED to. Flaky this time was the one to look because Mime kept running, even quickening his pace, and saw Fliqpy standing there and then...

"POW!" Fliqpy was punched by none other than, Splendid. Fliqpy was sent flying far from the major impact of the punch, likely because Splendid was channeling all his superhero might into that punch. Fliqpy crashed into a garbage can and trash fell out, as well as a worm who crawled out from an apple. Fliqpy groaned and rubbed his head but he didn't even get a proper chance to react before he was grabbed, very violently, lifted into the air, and hurled back the way he came. He crashed into the ground like an asteroid falling to the earth. Splendid then pounced on him like a lion, grabbed Fliqpy's military jacket, and pulled Fliqpy towards him so that they were face to face. The blows of course made some vibrations and a billboard even fell over. The billboard tragically crashed on top of the Mole and a puddle of blood started to ooze out. Ironically, the camera was still filming and was even unharmed. By now only Mime, Flaky, Handy, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, Flip...Fliqpy, and Splendid were left around. Splendid then did something fairly rare for him, he spoke... SEVERELY.

"So... all this time, in the town I call home, a psycho maniac was killing the citizens I protect? I should've expected it to be you, you were at the scene of the amusement park deaths." Fliqpy's expression changed into somewhat bored expression. As though he wasn't intimidated by the super-powered squirrel's threats.

"And how would an outcast like you know?" He asked smugly. Splendid clenched his fist tighter but his face did lose some of its composure. It was partly because his alter-ego worked at the newspaper company that the Mole also worked at that he knew this information. He even had a disastrous case with the Mole that almost cost his secret identity being revealed and made his superhero self look... aggressive? So to reveal the truth would reveal his true identity. But he was also bothered that he, someone who had just gotten an autograph from Toothy (Who Splendid actually liked as Toothy was among his biggest fans along with Sniffles), was being called an "outcast". _Superheroes aren't outcasts right? _He thought confused and also a bit worried.

"How is a superhero an outcast compared to a murderer?!" He demanded a bit emotionally. Fliqpy then did something truly startling, he laughed. It was a laugh that was dreadful to hear, it was crazy and psychotic but also a laugh as though Splendid had said the funniest thing in the world. Fliqpy's face then took upon a twisted grin and he answered evilly,

"A murderer has respect from the people! The people know of his power and fear it, a high form of respect. But you, you are a pathetic failure of a superhero! No one respects you, they hate you, you can't even save someone from falling without breaking their bones! You are the outcast, not me!" This was enough for Splendid to totally lose focus and loosen his grip. Fliqpy, ever so malicious and clever, took the opportunity to deliver a potent right hook to Splendid's cheek. It knocked Splendid off him and Splendid took flight to evade Fliqpy's momentum. Mime felt bad for Splendid, no one should feel like an outcast. Sometimes Mime felt like one too, since he didn't talk and because he had partly caused a very bad disaster that involved fire...

Fliqpy was clearly not finished yet as he drew a few grenades and activated them and hurled them at Splendid. Splendid was still a bit shaken but he shook it off. He had to be more prepared than ever to deal with this menace. He drew his arms back as though he was stretching and this got Mime, Flaky, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, and Handy even more nervous. Mime and Flaky looked for any cover and they were only able to find a car. Handy, Giggles, and Petunia tried to run as far as they can. Suddenly it hit Mime, he had completely forgot about the one thing that should be protected the most, the mural. The mural that symbolized Happy Tree Friend Town. Even if it was ruined by Lifty and Shifty, who had totally disappeared, it was still something everyone worked on. Fliqpy on the other hand, lunged at Splendid, attempting to stop him from doing what he was going to do but Splendid quickly clapped. But this clap was clearly not an ordinary clap that signified gratitude or happiness, it was a clap that unleashed a fearsome sonic boom. Fliqpy had encountered a sonic boom before and it was not pleasant though this one was weaker than the last one he faced. Was Splendid still in doubt?

The sonic boom still had devastating impact. The corpses of Lammy, Toothy, Lumpy, and whatever was left of Nutty were destroyed in the impact of the waves and burst. The sonic wave then did something far worse. It lifted up cars, debris, and also destroyed parts of some of the buildings, and broke glass. It was a requiem of destruction. The survivors had no way of preparing themselves for it either. All of them were lifted up into the air and hurled about by the sonic vibrations. Handy was hurled into telephone wires and got tangled in them. But of course, even with a battle going on, the electricity had not yet been turned off. Handy was barbequed in less than a minute, electrocuted and his tongue hung out like a possum. He was burnt totally black but not turned to ashes, a twisted corpse on a wire. Petunia got caught in the glass that was exploding like firecrackers and was sliced by the shards of glass. They cut her left ear, right arm, left foot, and then half of her head, exposing her brain and how the head's structure looked. The pieces of her body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Survivors of the past were now victims of the present. A truly cruel cycle of life and death.

Fortunately, the other four had better luck, better but not still bad. Flaky was hurled on the ground and her many needles on her back pierced into exposed dirt. She could not get out and could only wobble aimlessly, stuck and unable to pull herself up. It had happened before on a terrible trip to a glacier and it led to her becoming fish food. Mime was hurled against a mailbox rather hard and his shirt was tattered at some places. He also had marks that showed he took a bit of damage tough he wasn't too hurt. Giggles landed on her rump in the middle of the street and screamed when a car lifted by the sonic boom appeared above her. She ducked and covered her head pitifully to try to protect herself but fortunately the car landed behind her and even rolled a few times due to the sheer impact. Giggles gave a sigh of relief but quickly got to her feet to look around. Cuddles had landed on his knee on the sidewalk and it was twisted. Giggles didn't need to study medicine to know it was broken and quickly ran over to him.

Mime rubbed his head and looked to his side and the are around and pantomimed a sigh. What he had feared had most definitely happened, Splendid and Fliqpy were fighting and the town was now a battle-zone. _I am glad Pop and Cub did not come_, he thought. Thoughts were as silent as pantomimes. Cub originally wanted to go but Pop wanted to teach him some important life lessons so they couldn't come. Mime then got up and saw Flaky's tragic state and quickly help her up. He was careful not to get poked by the potent needles and Flaky was soon back on her feet. She hugged Mime gratefully, and because she really wanted a hug. A reassuring, kind hug that would help calm her nerves. Mime looked determined, he was going to try to protect the mural, or at least head up there to repaint it if anything else got on it. He saw that Fliqpy had only been a little hurt by the attack and he and Splendid were currently fighting in hand-to-hand combat. As he began to run towards where the mural was, Flaky grabbed his hand and stopped him. She had tears in her eyes which surprised Mime.

"We have to help Flippy..." She uttered sadly. Flaky had been the kindest Tree Friend to Flippy, she had planned him a very poorly-executed party (Though the idea was already rather risky at first) and also helped him revert to Flippy at the amusement park. She had also been the one to kill him with her own bare hands on a dark and stormy night. She also knew what got Fliqpy back to being Flippy, or at least one thing, which was her screams. Lumpy also found out water worked too, but only when it was just beginning. Flaky did not like this fight anymore than Mime did and wanted to stop it. She knew Splendid had saw the side of Flippy that wasn't what he was really like. At this rate, Splendid would kill Flippy and more would get hurt. Mime's mouth was wide open, totally shocked by this revelation. She also wanted to stop this fight but for a reason that was much purer than his reason. _Usually I'm one of the few who does selfless things without any selfishness_, he thought with a smile. The other few he was thinking of were Handy, of course Flaky, and possibly Sniffles and unlikely Splendid. While protecting the mural was a selfless act for the town, Mime was doing it selfishly because he wanted to protect it for himself and fix it the way he wanted it. That was the wrong kind of selflessness. Flaky's way, the wonderful way that she was displaying right now, was the true selflessness.

Mime offered a high-five to Flaky who gasped and blushed a bit at this. A high-five was something she didn't expect to be offered from Mime. She always thought of Mime as a nice, quiet performer who often did things for other people and... had an invisible way of living life. She decided that she would need Mime's help if she were to help Flippy. Plus, it would be nice of her to also help Mime protect the mural, it was a nice display of the town's culture and civilians. Even if it had been practically graffiti on it already, in the form of blood-red paint. So she high-fived Mime and put a determined expression on her face. Mime had adopted one too and both of them looked prepared to act selflessly with no selfishness. They would stop this fight and save the town. Nothing would weaken their resolve, nothing would stop them.

Ok I know I owe the BIGGEST. POSSIBLE. EXPLANATION for going on another hiatus like this when I said I was back "for good". Well... my old computer, with the original chapter 2 crashed (Though I did save that chapter 2 on my flashdrive in nick of time) and then we got a new one. Unfortunately the typing program on it was downgraded and my chapter 2 of Mime Over Matter had been made with an upgraded typing program so I couldn't access it without upgrading the current typing program. Of course we could not afford to so I didn't and I was a bit discouraged and didn't want chapter 2 again so I took my "forced hiatus". Then school started and I wanted to get a good start in school but now... since things have been going well and I have been trying new things, and saw that people were following my story and wanted to read more about Mime Over Matter... I have officially returned. Besides I also want to do stories for other series too and I know the rest of Mime Over Matter like the back of my hand. So for you, I shall finish this story and get back to typing stories ^_^. So, Mime and Flaky have made a solemn vow but can they stop a fight between two gods? Where did Lifty and Shifty go? Will the mural survive? Find out on part 3 of Mime Over Matter! I take no ownership or copyright and all rights belong respectfully to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Mime Over Matter Part 3

By Lolitafreak88

As the porcupine and the... Mime made an alliance, the fight between the two gods continued. To further this perception of gods, Splendid had the heroism and determination of Nike and Fliqpy had the wickedness and ferocity of the evil Loki. The town was definitely a warzone but the fact it was like that because of two beings was further proof this was a battle of beings beyond the limits of normal creatures. Somehow, the mural still stood intact, besides the blood-red stain inflicted by Lifty and Shifty earlier. But things were getting even more dangerous for the survivors. Giggles had been examining Cuddles' twisted ankle and had him on her shoulders, determined to carry him out of the danger. Tragically,

"SHOOM!" Giggles didn't even have time to look as a bright-red laser of formidable force shot right through Cuddle's head. It left a big hole in his head, through his brain, everything caught in the laser's path scorched to nothingness. Of course, Splendid had not fired his famous laser-vision at Cuddles on purpose, he had fired it at Fliqpy. But Fliqpy was armed with heightened reflexes and a potent military knife he had since his first flip out. He deflected the laser vision expertly with his knife and it bounced off the knife and shot right through Cuddles instead. Giggles could barely breathe,

"...Cu..." Then she couldn't do anything at all, Splendid fired a flurry of laser-vision blasts at Fliqpy who deflected them all with accuracy and speed. They flew all around, hitting buildings, billboards, narrowly hitting Flaky and Mime who ducked behind some fallen debris as though playing laser-tag, and... hit Giggles. But this time it was 3, one going through her left elbow, one going through her right leg, and one going through her heart. She fell forward dead, dropping Cuddles corpse as well. The couple had died, now only Flaky and Mime were the last survivors present. Splendid was too caught up in the battle to notice what his deflected lasers had done but he did go for a different tactic.

Splendid rushed forward extremely quick and head-butted Fliqpy who had anticipated another laser and so he dropped his knife and was stunned. It was a calculative move that bypassed Fliqpy's position that was meant for deflecting ranged attacks. Splendid then grabbed Fliqpy, spun him around, and hurled him forward with as much might as a competing hammer thrower at the Olympics. Fliqpy broke through the walls of a museum and crashed into a display case. The display case was showcasing a knight's armor from the past. It was rusty in some places but shimmered in the light that the museum provided. Fliqpy rubbed his head in pain, apparently crashing through walls and super-powered head-butts had no effect on his psyche, and grimaced. He was infuriated that this squirrel was actually hurting him and being... smart. He thought prey was dumb and lifeless, just open targets for the weak. He hid behind the display case and began plotting his next move.

He then happened to look above to get a better look at the museum and noticed something shocking. The museum was relatively big and there were two floors, a large T-Rex skeleton was standing on the floor of the museum and was clearly the main centerpiece of the museum. There were also various other display cases with things such as jewels, weapons (Fliqpy's favorite obviously), fashions, and books. But some of the display cases were missing what they were meant to display. Fliqpy didn't need to think twice to know why. THEY were on the second floor with a bag filled with those displays and smiling. Lifty and Shifty had hidden in the museum when Splendid began fighting with Fliqpy and they were currently stealing some stuff because they could and had the motive. Fliqpy examined the two brothers closely, they were green. Not the same green as Fliqpy but in war, green was a traditional camouflage color. Especially if that was your skin tone and there were multiple people sharing that skin color.

Fliqpy had come up with a plan and so he pulled out one of his grenades, activated it and then hurled it behind him with big force. The explosion blew open the front entrance like a wrecking ball exposing the inside of the museum to those outside. Splendid assumed instantly that it was Fliqpy who was behind this. He flew in and looked around for him. Fliqpy was still hiding behind the display case and of course, the only ones in plain sight were Lifty and Shifty. But Fliqpy's assumption of Splendid's mental state was absolutely correct, Splendid was in the lust of battle. He was determined to finish off Fliqpy once and for all and so all he saw was green and green was enough to prove it was Fliqpy, at least for him. He had miscounted Lifty and Shifty's skin color being the same color as Fliqpy's and so didn't even reason about it. Ironic for someone who usually took his superhero duties as a bother.

Splendid flew towards Lifty and Shifty, made into bait whether they liked it or not, and they reacted quickly. They dropped the bag of stolen artifacts and leapt into the dinosaur fossil and clutched onto his teeth, hoping to slide down on it like a firefighter's pole. However they were not the town's firefighting team (Even if the team was lackluster at that) and could only clutch the large teeth like life savers on the ocean. Splendid had already clutched the part of the fossil that connected the teeth to the head and so he was about to do something extremely unbecoming for his reputation. He manipulated the fossil's head like a puppeteer and moving the jaws up and down rapidly, the teeth part of the fossil chomped down on the raccoons as though the dinosaur was actually alive and eating them. They were ground down into blood, guts, and gore, pierced and crushed by the teeth's sharpness and sheer power. It was truly like the dinosaur fossil was eating them. Fliqpy smirked but then noticed something shining in the bag that the brother's had from his position. It was something green, glowing as though radioactive...

"GIVE IT UP SCOUNDREL!" Splendid shouted, his voice ringing through the museum. He was truly out of his mind. But he had been battling valiantly, the pressure and the sake of the town was on his shoulders. It was bound for his mind to lose focus. Splendid finally stopped to see Shifty's signature fedora caught by one of the teeth, and what looked like a mashed puddle of red and pink liquid and intestines dripping from them. It was not a pretty scene, in fact it looked like something Fliqpy would do, not Splendid. Something a criminal would do, not a hero. Something a LOSER would do.

"But..." Splendid's head finally returned to reality. The lust of battle gone from his eyes and now he saw that he had killed Lifty and Shifty. He had been driven to murder and he hadn't even killed the right person. Sure Lifty and Shifty had committed crimes in the past (He did not notice the stolen bag of artifacts) but they were innocent now. Sure they had vandalized the billboard, but they were... respected by the town. Splendid's heart was beginning to agree with Fliqpy. He settled down on the 1st floor like a bird landing on a streetlight and looked down at the floor. He didn't feel like a superhero anymore, he didn't even feel like a person. Alas, he should've been more alert for he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around absent-mindedly, not caring who it was. It was a surprisingly jovial face he saw, that of Fliqpy. He was smiling a smile that only Flippy would have, eyes closed and just a big smile. But his words proved he was still Fliqpy as well as the "L" gesture he made with his hand.

"Loser!" Fliqpy then pulled out a box from his coat and opened it. The box looked oddly familiar to Splendid... but it was the glow that struck a flashback in him. It was a green gem, glowing with radioactivity and it was in the shape of an acorn. KRYPTONUT. Lifty and Shifty had gone wild when they had used this terrible jewel to torture Splendid with sickness and vomiting spells. It had even killed Splendid when he inhaled the smashed dust of the gem by accident. Fliqpy assumed it had some kind of potency because of the glow and he wisely used it. Splendid instantly felt nauseous and vomit rose to his mouth and he felt powerless. He then proceeded to vomit, superhero vomit. He fell disgracefully to his knees, and Fliqpy proceeded to launch a powerful kick to his stomach. This led Splendid to cough up blood as he was now vulnerable and weak. Fliqpy smirked and then laughed evilly and left the museum properly and formally. There were still two victims that had gotten away or were at least wandering around. It was amazing how much Fliqpy could remember even in a bloodlust. Splendid knew he had to try to crawl out of the range of the Kryptonut but he was still vomiting and his skin was already beginning to burn. As if to add insult to injury, the lights in the museum went off.

Mime and Flaky were looking over the corpses of Giggles and Cuddles, sad as can be. The mural still remained, despite the deflected laser volley but everyone who came to see the mural was now dead (They assumed Lifty and Shifty had died) and Splendid and Fliqpy were still fighting. Flaky cried bitter, sad tears at this tragedy and looked just about as sad as Splendid had did earlier. Mime looked grim, like a caretaker watching over a funeral. There was absolutely nothing left they could do. They had failed to protect the town and the next words spoken seemed to confirm this,

"Care to join them?" Mime and Flaky turned around to see Fliqpy. They were stunned at two things. One, why was he still flipped out? This was way longer than previous flip-outs although that one incident showed he could stay flipped out for at least an hour or two. Second, how, HOW could he have beaten Splendid? Even they were aware of Splendid's powers and despite the destruction he was clearly bringing, they were proud of him for acting like a true hero. Fliqpy was equipped with an antique baseball bat that he had picked up before his trap for Splendid activated and looked ready to smash Mime and Flaky's heads with it. He swung it like a hammer and Mime, who was his first target, jumped back with impressive reflexes. Then Mime grabbed Flaky by the hand and they ran towards a building that they would try to hide in.

Fliqpy went right to work sealing that means of escape. He used his baseball bat for its original purpose but this time, the "balls" were grenades and they flew at the building and exploded. The building collapsed creating a wall of stone that stood behind Mime and Flaky and blocked off the left and right sides so they could only escape by running forward and out of it. Flaky and Mime were pinned as Fliqpy hurried towards them with dreadful speed. Flaky cowered and screamed, clear this was the end but then... a miracle occurred.

Mime stood in front of Flaky, arms spread out, looking like a martyr who was about to sacrifice himself for his beliefs. He looked firm and determined, his eyes showing no fear at the approaching Fliqpy. It was like a forest scene, the deer protecting the porcupine from the bear. Fliqpy just growled and took this as a challenge, like Mime was daring him to commit murder. After Fliqpy had gained enough distance, he leapt into the air like a mighty panther with his baseball bat raised high. Flaky could only stare in shock at Mime, stunned he was doing this for her. She really didn't think Mime would want to sacrifice himself for her but here he was doing just that. So Fliqpy fell like a shooting star to the earth, heading straight for Mime and swung his baseball bat...

"CLANG!"

"...Eh?" The second sound heard was Flaky's surprised voice, the first sound was the sound of two metal objects hitting one another. Fliqpy's baseball bat hit and felt a hard, metal object and so his attack was blocked. Of course he would not taste what he hit or smelled it but... there was nothing there. Two of the five primary senses were aware to Fliqpy but Mime had nothing in his arms. However, what he did notice was the position of Mime's body. He was on his left knee and the right leg was in the position as though he was about to get up and it was a position that looked like he was doing a royal salute. His arms were upward and appeared to be grasping something. His hands were clutching something, but there was nothing there. However, you could definitely see Fliqpy's bat frozen in mid-air as though it really had been blocked by something.

"Impossible!" Fliqpy cried in shock and then as he landed, he jumped away surprised. Mime then got back on his feet still clutching something that could not be seen and then smirked. He looked at Fliqpy with a look of upmost confidence and almost superiority. Then Flaky remembered something, she remembered that Mime was a magician. He had entertained Toothy when he was sick, used props that could be found in circuses, and most notably, make it seem like something invisible actually existed. Like furniture or vehicles. It would always make the illusion of an invisible object that only Mime could use. But just now... with sound and touch confirmed... Mime had created an ACTUAL invisible object. Not something fictional or pretend, something that actually existed.

"Wow..." Flaky said amazed, also slightly proud she figured it out herself. Mime then switched his arm position and "mimed" grasping the object with more confidence and as though he was about to fight with it. Fliqpy clicked his tongue stunned, but prepared not to be defeated by such a trick. At last, Mime rushed forward "miming" a battle cry. A valiant cry announcing a battle that was to begin.

Mime seems to have shown a power that rivals Fliqpy's might but is it enough to win? Is Splendid doomed to die? Will the tide of battle change and do Mime and Flaky still have a chance of accomplishing their goals? We'll have to see on part 4 won't we? I take no ownership or copyright and all rights belong respectfully to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Mime Over Matter Part 4

By Jake Aguirre

_Magic exists for a reason. Magicians exist for a reason. Magicians use magic to make people happy. I always do my best to make people happy and succeed. If I were to use magic for a reason other than that, how could I bear to keep on leaving?_

Mime charged at Fliqpy who was still attempting to grasp this unbelievable act of supposed magic. Mime swung his arm forward, still "miming" that he was grasping something, and Fliqpy jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"CLANG!" A metal sound echoed once more. Fliqpy looked and measured the supposed length of the object. Judging from Mime's position it was indeed a pole, likely the same length as a bo-staff that Buddhist Monkey might've used in a recent movie. It was made of metal and it seemed like it had hit the ground which led to that CLANG. Mime quickly regained his position and lunged at Fliqpy and to Fliqpy's surprise, he "thrust" the invisible pole out almost like a fencing rapier. This gave the object increased range and so it finally hit it's target. Fliqpy felt a hard piece of metal whammed into his face though it wasn't very big as pole's are thin. The impact still hurt and Fliqpy found himself flying backwards and onto his back on a rough slab of broken concrete. The baseball fell out of his hands and landed near the corpses that Mime and Flaky investigated earlier.

Flaky was watching awe-inspired. To any normal civilian it would look like an incredible pantomime but it was truly a battle of an invisible object against a visible object. _Mime is amazing..._ thought Flaky admiring everything about Mime at the moment. Just the way he was valiantly fighting off Fliqpy and his bravery deserved to be rewarded or, of course, admired. She then walked out of the wall of stone that barricaded her from the left, right, and back sides to get a closer look. But then she saw the museum and remembered that Splendid had knocked Fliqpy into the museum and followed after him. _Splendid must still be in there,_ Flaky thought and ran towards the museum.

Meanwhile, Fliqpy got up on his feet in a crouching position and leapt backward to avoid a strike from above. Fliqpy was still flipped out and now was ready to go on a counter-attack. He spun around and hurled his knife at Mime. Mime was not fazed though, it was as though this was the chance for him to let out all of his frustrations, all his emotions, all his determination. Mime caught the knife gracefully with only two fingers clinging to either side of the knife, a few inches from his face. This made Fliqpy growl in rage,

"WHY?! Why must you fight back?!" Mime just gave a smug smile as his reply. It was very rare to see such smugness on the mysterious Tree Friend's face. This just made Fliqpy more angry... and more careless. When one is caught up in blood-lust for too long, they soon begin to make more and more mistakes. Handy and Nutty had taken advantage of this and so Mime, being very crafty and clever, knew this was the moment to take advantage of this period of time. With Fliqpy's knife in his hand still, Mime retracted his arm back as though to throw a Frisbee but made a flourish with his hand. Then when he "threw" his arm, the knife had become a swarm of beautiful turtle doves that flew at Fliqpy and pecked at him. Fliqpy, without a knife, could only swat at the doves fruitlessly. Mime then took the opportunity and ran at Fliqpy full force. The swarm of doves served as a curtain as well, as Fliqpy could not make out Mime running at him as he attempted to defend himself. By the time the doves flew away, it was too late for Fliqpy.

"WHAM!" The blunt force of what appeared to be an invisible hammer slammed into Fliqpy and sent him flying and he crashed into a wall of the building behind him. Fliqpy groaned for a bit before falling forward, all his stamina drained away. Mime over Matter for you. Mime was a little sad that he had to use his magic in a more violent and combative way but he decided it was for the best. It wasn't like he had killed Fliqpy either, and Fliqpy had killed all of his friends before him and threatened his mural. Mime then looked around and noticed Flaky was missing. He had been unaware of Flaky as he needed to be fully alert when facing against Fliqpy. Mime wasn't worried though as there was no one left to worry about as Fliqpy was unconscious, and judging by his precious appearance had become "Flippy" again.

In the meantime, Flaky had found Splendid. Splendid was still alive but had been futilely trying to crawl as far as possible from the Kryptonut and had almost reached the exit. He looked very weak with a fair percentage of his fur missing and a filthy mouth from vomiting endlessly. A trail of this vomit followed him like a slime trail. Flaky felt very bad for Splendid and, immune to the Kryptonut, ran over it and looked for the nearest depository. She settled on a 100 year-old oven she found in one of the exhibits of the museum. She threw it in the oven and sealed it. Then, she proceeded to glance at the oven with a puzzled expression. She was wondering how Mime was able to do that magic he had performed in front of her. Was it a curse? Something learned from a spell-book? Did it have some connection to why Tree Friends died and revived over and over again? After a while, Flaky took a deep breath and figured out her answer,

"It saved me, that's all that matters." Besides how could she even think of doubting Mime? Mime had been so valiant for her, like a prince with his damsel-in-distress. Flaky then giggled nervously at the idea of her being a damsel-in-distress. Then she heard groaning behind her and realized she had left behind Splendid. Splendid already was regaining his strength and moaned at his recovery. Flaky ran over to him and, to thank him for all his effort, hugged him from behind. Splendid was quite caught off-guard by this, especially since all this time, he had felt like such a loser. He really didn't care much about being a superhero, he usually just got hated for it and it distracted him from more relaxing and entertaining endeavors. But this time, he had to face the biggest challenge since... Splendont. He... pretty much failed but he did give a valiant effort. It also showed why he was the town's only superhero. Yet, the task was still not complete for,

"There's still one thing left to do." Flaky looked puzzled at Splendid's statement but then she thought of all the superhero comics that her friends (Like Sniffles and Toothy read). Sometimes when there was someone you were close to or was a resident of the community with dangerous and unstable powers or conditions, you had to do something about it. You kept them in exile or solitary confinement (sometimes even beneath the Earth), depowered them, or... put them down. Flaky's eyes widened at the realization of what Splendid was going to do. Strategically, and quite honestly truthfully, it was the best thing to do in a normal scenario to someone who nearly destroyed the town but there were two things to consider. One, Flippy would revive anyway due to the unusual rules of the Happy Tree Friends and two, it was already the afternoon! Splendid attempted to take off but landed on his tummy after a few seconds of being in the air. The Kryptonut had definitely worn him out. So then he settled on a sprint and, because he still retained some superhero might, was quite fast. Flaky gasped in fright as she did not want Flippy to be zapped to atoms or whatever Splendid's lasers did and followed after him.

Outside, the lateness of the day began to settle in as the sky was it's most brightest shade of blue and traces of yellow could be seen. Mime was crouched over, gazing at the unconscious Flippy. _He really is cute when he's asleep_, he thought. Mime was never too concerned about appearances, since most of the time his look was that of a clown, although he once had an afro that had impressed the girls. Plus it made him happy to see Flippy back to normal, as normal Flippy was probably the nicest bear he knew. But then Mime heard a very determined Splendid call out,

"Back away from him!" Mime mimed a sigh and got to his feet and saw Splendid running at them. Flaky, trailing behind him and making pretty good pace, had a face of worry and looked at Mime with her eyes nearing tears. Mime was glad to see them both safe but knew judging from the sad expression on the porcupine's face, and Splendid's sheer determination, that Splendid was going to finish off Flippy. That Flippy was too big of a danger to have around and so Splendid was going to make sure he was gone for good. Mime knew that he could not let that happen. Splendid, gathering all his renewed strength took flight and flew full force at Mime. Mime shot his palm out towards Splendid as though he was a superhero firing energy blasts at the target. Splendid was not fazed and quickly swerved around Mime to aim a mighty fist at Flippy. Flaky closed her eyes, as she couldn't bear to see how this would turn out. But Mime gracefully twirled around on one leg, like a danseur at a ballet with his arm outstretched like he was emitting some kind of energy. So then when Splendid aimed his fist there was a distinct sound and reaction.

"BOING!" Splendid's fist was absorbed and repelled by something spongy, like jell-o. Splendid gasped and looked at Mime astonished, surprised at this. He knew Mime had conjured up some kind of magical barrier that repelled his attack. Splendid also knew that he was at a disadvantage against magic and that it was clear Mime was set on protecting Flippy. Flaky ran over to Mime panting and laughed nervously. But overall, the tension had finally been erased and the battle was now officially over.

A few minutes later, Flippy had woke up and the whole situation was explained to Splendid. Splendid had a feeling of divine pride, a pride that could not be taken away from him, after realizing that he really had succeeded at defending the town and doing his job. It was also nice to be congratulated instead of frowned up by the citizens he worked hard to protect. He also appreciated Flippy's honesty and definitely preferred "Flippy" or "Fliqpy". But what he truly liked the most was how Mime had stepped up to the plate and acted as a leader and not only successfully protected Flaky, but also managed to stop Flippy's rampage. _He's on a whole other level than I am_, thought the super-powered squirrel. With the sun beginning to set on the day, Splendid took flight and flew off. But just as soon as Flaky, Flippy, and Mime were waving good bye to him there was a sound of something smashing into something. Splendid had absentmindedly crashed into a high billboard (which fortunately was not the mural) and so he rubbed his head a bit dizzy from such an impact. He then carried on flying off into the sunset, being more self-aware of where he was going. But the billboard that Splendid crashed into start to tilt dangerously forward and then... it plummeted onto the street.

"CRASH!" Fortunately no one was hurt but it did crush the Mole's camera which had been recording all this time. So the footage of what had occurred was lost to the world. Only Splendid, Flaky, Flippy, and Mime were fully aware of the battle that had just taken place. Flaky was happy to have Flippy back to normal but noticed Mime looked a bit glum. The porcupine pondered over why he was sad but then remembered the thing that had started this whole conundrum: the mural. After all this battling and tension and excitement and wild emotions, could the fragile mural still be around? Flippy was the one who saw the answer to this question. Up on the building where they had decided to paint the mural was none other than... the mural itself. It was totally intact except for the red... graffiti done by the troublesome raccoons. It was beautiful and truly an amazing portrayal of the Happy Tree Friends. The red paint even helped show how... unfortunate the Tree Friends were when it came to life.

Flaky tapped Mime's shoulder and with Mime's attention on her, she pointed at the mural. Seeing the mural made Mime's heart flutter with happiness and he now felt like he had truly fulfilled his duty. His duty of making people happy and spreading good cheer. Mime, Flaky, and Flippy locked hands and sang a melody to celebrate this day. It would likely be called "The Mural War" and it would symbolize the strength of Tree Friends and other lovey-dovey things. The melody in fact sounded quite similar to "The Star-Spangled Banner". The reference fit nicely, as the mural was still there. But a new respect for Mime had been created as well for Flaky, Flippy, and Splendid.

"Only he who can see the invisible can do the impossible."

Whew! Well that took a while! Xb I have more plans for Tree Friends story... BUT, I think I want to try my hand at a different series fan-fiction. Another one of my most favorite series! ^_^ So stay tuned for a whole new story of a whole new genre :) Please stay tuned and hoped you enjoyed this story. As usual I take no copyright or ownership of any material used and all the rights belong respectfully to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends. Thank you ^_^.


End file.
